


A stunt gone wrong

by liionne



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all want to go home, but they can't go till it's over. But apparently it's all over very suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, I'm shit at those summaries, and secondly, I always feel bad for writing a Ryan/Bam one-shot. So whilst I'm sorry, I'm also not sorry, and I hope this was okay.

"Take the fucking shot so we can go home." Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes out of fatigue. 

Ryan wasn't the only one who was getting cranky. The entire crew was tired and cold and wanting to just go home already, but Jeff insisted that they had to do it, and keep doing it until it was good. It wasn't good yet. After a full week of filming things, though, not everyone was sure that they actually cared about how good the shot looked; they just wanted to finish.

"Calm down, Dunn," Jeff rolled his eyes. "This might be the one."

"That's what you said about the last one." Ryan muttered. "And the one before that."

An argument was beginning. "Yeah, well, I-"

"Just take the shot, Jeff," Johnny prompted. He was tired too, but he was trying his best not to be cranky about it. He clapped Jeff sportingly on the back. "Quicker we get this one done, quicker we can all go home, right?"

"Right." Dunn muttered bitterly, walking off to sit by Raab on the grass.

It was their last day with the ramp by the lake, so obviously Jeff wanted it to be perfect. All they had to do was go down the ramp and fall into the water in spectacular fashion. There hadn't been any good ones yet. Raab had went first, but had fell too far from the edge for him to fall off, and although the fall had been funny as hell, it hadn't been was Jeff had wanted. So Pontius had tried, taking a break from his Bunny the Lifeguard duties, and he had fell into the water, sure, but it wasn't very good. Brandon had went next, but the his fall just hadn't been impressive enough for Jeff, and Johnny hadn't even hit the ramp before he was on his ass. Bam had been sitting out, too tired to get involved, but when he found that things had really fell to him, he walked slowly towards the ramp.

He kicked up the board and caught it in his hand, hiking up the steps on the ramp to the top. This was nothing, of course, he just had to make sure it looked good on the way down. He steadied the board, looked to Jeff, and then started the stunt, no intro needed.

He soared towards the water at a speed that he felt was exasperating. This was why he loved skating. He readied himself to jump into the water, but he shifted his weight too soon - the board went scooting out behind him, and he smashed his chest onto the edge of the ramp before toppling over into the water. He fell down on his back, smashing into the water that was almost as hard as concrete. 

Bunny was on the scene immediately - but he was beaten to the punchline by Ryan, who had already sprinted at a lightning fast speed into the water. He locked his arms around Bam, who hadn't had time to suck in a breath before hitting the water and was now sputtering and spluttering all over the place. He dragged the younger back to shore where a medical time were already stood waiting. Ryan pulled him as gently as he could onto the ground, but Bam still let slip a few escaped screams.

Ryan stood back, hands locked behind his head as he watched the medical team do their examination. Bam was obviously in pain, squirming and writhing on the ground.

"We're going to have to take him to hospital." The paramedic looked at Jeff sternly. "He's broken a rib, we think, and he'll probably have some damage to his back as well as a concussion. We don't suggest you do any more shots."

"Wasn't planning on it." Jeff muttered, looking at Bam nervously.

They lifted him onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Everyone was looking a little pale from the sight of the fall, and everyone just stood, watching, too shocked to move. Ryan too was still in shock, but as they lifted him into the stretcher, Bam began to yell, "Ryan? Ryan! Ryan!?"

That was all it took to get Ryan in the back of the stretcher, clutching Bam's clammy hand and staring solemnly at the inside of the ambulance door.


End file.
